¿Si esto no es Amor, entonces que sera?
by Arte Kuram
Summary: UA. Se han preguntado alguna vez ¿como seria la relación entre un casanova y una loca psicópata? bueno esta la historia entre una chica no muy normal que se pueda decir y un joven millonario, sera que su relación puede dar o las diferencias o las circunstancial lo separaran. Mal summary entren y lean Cap 2.
1. Chapter 1 vueltas del destino

Si esto no es amor no se que será? Capitulo 1

**Notas de la autora: **disculpen si esta finc es algo raro espero que no me vallan a matar algunos personajes sigue el cuadro de la serie pero este es mi primer finc espero que les guste

Capitulo 1 vueltas del destino

Que tuve que merecer para recibir esto

Porque la vida me a tenido que dar estos golpes

_Primero mis padres aunque claro tan solo tenía 2 años cuando murieron pero aun así tal vez si ellos siguieran vivos las cosas serian diferente._

_Y luego ellas tres precisamente ellas tres cada una de ellas me rompió el corazón, una solo se burlaba de me utilizaba, la otra solo me abandono prefirió seguir con su vida de mercenaria y por ultimo tal vez la que mas e llegado amar de las tres._

_Maldita sea! mi suerte, por que me suceden estas cosas a mi._

_Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferente si tan solo…. ay! Al diablo con esto que me pasa._

_Yo no suelo ser así a mala hora te conocí tu as puesto mi mundo de cabeza pero como hago ahora si se supone que debo de entregarte ante la justicia o si te resiste debo matarte._

_OH Cielos! Oh Dios ayúdame a tomar una decisión ignorar mi corazón y cumplir con mi deber a solo si solo supiera lo que piensas, sin tan solo pudiera ver de nuevo tus ojos grises, si tus ojos grises llenos de vida._

_Bueno si esto no es amor entonces que es? Ojala en el futura pueda saberlo.._

En un dia de verano se podía sentir la alegría que provoca el fin de clases, para algunos significo irse de excursión con su familia, para otros solo quedarse en casa y disfrutar tiempo en familia o para algunos era hora de ir al circo, una tarde un grupos de amigos decidieron ir al circo que recién había llegado a la ciudad, el grupo estaba conformado por 5 amigos todos ellos se encontraban impacientes a la entrada del circo y a la pequeña feria que lo acompañaba.

Pero principalmente uno de cabello negro media aproximadamente 1,79 cm usaba una camiseta azul, con una sudadera, gris y unos jeans azules con unos tenis negros, en su rosto solo usaba unas gafas negras pero aunque este las usara podía notarse clara mente unos ojos azules tornando hacia violeta.

"dick"- dijo un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes con que estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello amarillo, piel morena ojos negros.-puedes calmarte, cualquiera diría que Roy es tu novia,.. además ya lo conoces seguro debe estar con "alguien" y por eso no a llegado- replico el cabellos rojo a su amigo impaciente.

El ojos azules solo se voltio y vio a su amigo con cara de que quería matarlo.

-hay! Vamos dick no te pongas a si solo fue una broma- dijo el pelo rojizo con la mano atrás rascándose la cabeza.-ven vamos y esperemos a Roy a dentro que seguro no debe de tardar- sugirió con una mueca en el rostro esperando a que su amigo digiera que si.

-esta bien, pero no vuelves a ser un comentario a si Wally o si no, no respondo- arbitrio el ojos azules que estaba un tanto molesto por el comentario de cierto peli rojizo, dándose la vuelta para no verle mas la cara.

-Tranquilo dick, si Wally vuelve a decir estupideces yo me encargare- dijo la cabello amarillo que miraba fijamente Wally.

no seas así Artemisa solo fue una broma-

-broma o no, mira lo que as hecho en tan solo unos segundos Wally, cuando será el dia que maduraras-

-ay no puedo decir nada por que en seguido todos se molestan, además Artemisa tu eres mi novia deberías de apoyarme no regañarme- dijo el ojos verde cruzando de brazos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un joven de cabellos negros conflexion fuerte y ojos azules detuvo la pelea- ya vasta, miren todos quien llego- dijo señalando a joven que venia entrado lo cual todos voltearon a ver.

AL FIN LLEGASTE ROY!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mirando a su amigo que había llegado un poco tarde.

Lo siento pero ya conocen el trafico en la ciudad es un verdadero caos- dijo el recién llegado.

bueno podemos entrar ya! -Sugirió el ojos azules a su amigo, con el cual estaba un poco molesto por la espera que los había hecho, aunque la expresión de su rosto cambio al ver a una chica que lo acompañaba – quien es ella?- dijo casi susurrando.

Perdón que modales los míos, le presento a mi novia su nombre es Cristina…., es una modelo- dijo a todos para al final decir susurrando inclinándose a su amigo.

aaaaa…. Tu no cambias Roy- agrego el ojos azules.

bueno pasemos todos, se supone que vinimos aquí para ver el circo no?- dijo la cabellos amarillos invitando a sus amigos a pasar.

Al apenas entrar, todos los presentes dejaron de prestar a tensión a la feria y se concentraron a en los recién llegados, pero principalmente en cierto peli castaño, quien venia acompañado de aquella hermosa mujer y de inmediato todos empezaron a especular _"será esta la nueva conquista del este don Juan" o "valla que tiene buen gusto ya quisiera yo tener una mujer asi" _en fin a todos lados que el pasara era el centro de atención cosa que cierto rubia le encantaba principalmente porque se encontraba acompañada del soltero mas cotizado de la ciudad, el único hijo del hombre mas importante de la ciudad estrella.

Quien no era otro mas que Roy Harper el hijo adoptivo del matrimonio entre Oliver Queen y Dinah Laurel Lance, Roy a pesar que era muy cotizado por las mujer, para nadie era un secreto que el era un casanova moderno debido a la interminable lista de mujeres que en su corta vida había tenido como novia y ni hablar las de sus amantes.

La verdad que para este Casanova no había reto alguno que no hubiera superado tan solo con 21 años de edad, había logrado todo lo que quería, aunque para el en ocasiones solía sentirse vacio, pero claro esto el nunca se atrevería a decirlo, para muchas es un partido perfecto y ni hablar que cualquiera lo quisiera tener, pues mas el joven millonario con taba con un atractivo físico, ojos verdes, cabellos castaño tornado hacia rojizo, cosa que por la cual algunas chicas enloquecía, pero bueno volviendo al tema.

Todos se encontraban viendo alrededor de la feria, la joven pareja que consistía de Artemisa Crock y Wally West estaban cerca de los juegos de puntería, pero alguna razón Wally no era muy bueno y no ganaba ningún juego que se tratara de puntería.

-déjalo así Wally, no importa-dijo la ojos negros a su novia que luchaba por darle un peluche.

-si importa Artemisa consiguiere ese oso de peluche- dijo el peli rojo un tanto molesto.

Por otra parte cierto oji azul se encontraba alejado de todo la verdad no le gustaban mucho las ferias, Conner Kent y el hijo mayor de unas de las parejas de periodista mas importantes en Metrópolis quien no eran otros si no, Clark kent y Lois Lane que desde la edad de su joven hijo han trabajado en Dailey Planet, donde el cual por supuesto se conocieron.

Aunque la alegría hermanaba provenía de Dick, después de todo cuando Dick era mas joven mas bien cuando era un niño había crecido en un circo por lo cual, le encantaba estar hay le hacia recordar la época en la cual sus padres, aunque esa es otra historia que contar, todos entraron a la función y desfrutaron del espectáculo.

Al terminar todos se reunieron a fuera y notaron que Wally venia con muchos peluches, osos y conejitos, cosas que a todos le extraño.

-Wally que son todos esos peluches- pregunto Roy un tanto confundido.

-lo que pasa es que como no ganaba ningún juego….. bue..noo- dijo Wally dudando un poco si decirles o nos a sus amigos lo que paso.

-que acaso tu ganaste todos estos para Artemisa?- pregunto Conner

-No Conner olvidaste que Wally dijo que no había ganado ningún juego- aclaro Dick.

-lo que pasa es que Wally no esss… que tiene buena puntería asi que, como el no podía ganar ningún juego para mi yo decidí ganar estos juegos para al, asi que se pudiera decir que todos estos juguetes son de Wally no míos- menciono Artemisa.

Todos quedaron sin palabras y decidieron no seguir comentando en eso una extraña mujer apareció, sus aspecto la hacia parecer gitana ya que lleva la típica ropa que los gitanos solían usar se podía calcular que tenia aproximadamente 45 años era su cabellos era rojizo como el fuego y sus ojos negros como la noche, en eso se le acerco a Roy y le dijo.

-joven tienes un destino un tanto incierto – dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a cierto peli Rojo

-disculpe con todo respecto no creo en estas cosas así que si me permite- dijo Roy volteando la mirada hacia otra parte.

Te sugiero que me escuches, te invito a mi consultorio no tardara nada-respondió la mujer.

-señora se lo vuelvo a repetir ya le dije que no creo es esas cosa, pareciera que no entendiera –

-creeme que entiendo pero te conviene venir- sugirió la señora con una mirada penetrante.

-vamos Roy que es lo peor que puede pasar, anda si Roy quien sabe que te prepara el destino- dieron Wally y Artemisa tratando de convencer a su amigo que aceptara la propuesta.

Después de varios minutos de insistencia de parte de sus amigos, el castaño decidió aceptar e presidio a seguir a la divina a su consultorio.

Bueno aquí dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos

_Bueno seguro que han de querer matar, pero la verdad me a costado hacer mucho este capitulo por eso e tardado, pero prometo no tardar tanto para el otro capitulo._

_Por cierto, supongo que han visto el ultimo capitulo de Justicia Joven, rayos quiero matar cartoon network nos dejaron con la intriga, pero bueno hay que esperar hasta enero, cambiando de tema quiero agradecer __**xxLuna Rojaxx**____y __**ririchiro**__**sama**__, por darme animo de seguir escribiendo, tengo que confesar que me deprimí un poco por no tener casi __Reviews, pero bueno no importa aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo._

_Y vuelvo a decir perdón por la tardanza._

Capitulo 2Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

Ya han trascurrido 4 años y nuestros jóvenes amigos ya no solo son mayores si no profesionales, primero empecemos con Wally que ahora tiene 28 años que ahora vive en Ciudad Central esta casado con su vieja novia Artemisa y tienen un hijo de 2 años llamado Aaron West, es un policía al igual que su tío Barry Allen. Artemisa por otro lado que es menor que Wally por un año, costa con 27 años y es profesora en la preparatoria de ciudad central, en la catedra de historia.

Conner continúo con el legado de la familia Kent y se volvió periodista, su residencia actual esta en Washington, trabaja _The_ _Washington Times_ para su corta edad costa con dos Premios Pulitze, ya que tan solo tiene 24 años, para la pareja de periodistas es su mas grade orgullo y es un ejemplo a seguir para sus hermanos menor Logan Kent que tiene 15 años y su hermana Chloe Kent de 13 años, llamada así a honor a la miga de Clark Chloe Sullivanque había muerto en un accidente hace 13 años.

Dick Grayson que ahora tiene 25 años, trabaja en la empresa de su padre adoptiva en Ciudad Gótica aunque actual mente vive en Ciudad Estrella debido a que este atiende una de las franquicias de la empresa que se encuentra allí. A pesar de quien es hijo adoptivo suele tener un muy bajo perfil.

Y final mente llegamos a Roy Harper, trabaja también pero como de Vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre, suele ser la imagen principal de la empresa debido a que Oliver como el suele decir _"ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas, ya no soy el joven que solía ser antes" _es por esto que muchas chicas lo persiguen mas que nunca, a ahora que costa la misma edad de su amigo Dick 25 años. Ahora es oficia que tiene el titulo de casanova este joven ya a tenido a toda clases de mujeres en su lecho.

Era de mañana en Ciudad Estrella el ahorama de la celebración que se acerca se podía sentir en el aire, que no era otra mas la del carnaval, los primeros rayos de luz se podía sentir atravesar por la ventana del lujoso departamento, unos de los rayos se reflejaban sobre la cara del castaño, aunque eso no fue lo que le despertó si no el sonido de su teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama.

-alo ¿quien habla?-dijo con voz somnolienta aun costado en la cama.

-¿**DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS DE HABER ESTADO AQUÍ HACE 45 MINITUOS**- grito la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mama?- respondió el joven aturdido.

**-Deberías de estar aquí tú padre lleva rato distrayendo a los accionistas, e inventado escusas por tu ausencia-**** dijo la voz en el otro lado de la linea, tratado de contener la ira.** –

Roy no respondió, tratando de asimilar lo que su madre le decía al otro lado de la línea.

-**Te quiero aquí en 15 minutos Roy, si no quieres que te de la mita de tu mesada**-

-MESADA¡ mama ya tengo 25 años ya no soy un niño, trabajo sabes?- respondió un tanto molesto el castaño.

-**Si lose hijo, pero trabajas para tu padre lo que significa que yo administro el dinero que recibes y si no quieres recibir la mita, te recomiendo que llegas ya a la oficina… a por cierto mi estrás hablamos el tiempo pasa y ya solo te quedan 13 min**- colgó el teléfono la mujer.

Roy coloca su teléfono, a un lado tratando de asimilar lo que su madre le había dicho asi duro unos segundos, con los ojos serrados hasta que los abrió y vio el reloj que estaba a un lado.

-QUE SON LAS 10:47- grito Roy frustrado

El castono la salio de la cama exaltado y rápidamente apresura a entrar a la ducha para posteriormente vestirse, así trascurrieron unos minutos se detiene y procede a ver el reloj que se encuentra en la mesita a un lado de su cama.

-_aun me quedan cinco minutos, debo apresurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo- _pensaba el castaño, mientras se apresuraba.

rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina de su lujoso apartamento, tomo un aperitivo y sus llaves y se dirigió al estacionamiento, una vez que llego se dirigió a su auto que es mas que un lujoso Porsche rojo ultimo modelo, se apresuró a entrar en el auto y dirigirse la oficina.

Durante el camino a la oficina, seda cuenta de que la radio se encontraba encendida y decían in anuncio que le llamo mucho la atención

"_**Hola Hola, mis queridos seguidores no olviden que el carnaval empieza esta noche y el evento mas importante, los estaremos cubriendo, y no me refiero a otro mas que a la fiesta que patrocinada **__**por LexCorp, en la cual las mas celebres celebridades estarán presentes y para que les de mas gusto hemos confirmado que la prestigiosa art school estará presente en este evento, junto con muchas celebridades y estrellas de cine…"**_

Por alguna aquellas palabras le hacían recordar al castaño aquella tarde de verano hace 4 años atrás, cuando se consiguieron con aquella gitana, el que por alguna extraña razón decidió o mejor dicho se empeño en ver el futuro de Roy aquellos recuerdos se metieron en la cabeza del castaño.

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Tras los sucesos ocurridos con Wally, todos quedaron un tanto perplejos con lo ocurrido en eso **__**una extraña mujer apareció, sus aspecto la hacia parecer gitana ya que lleva la típica ropa que los gitanos solían usar se podía calcular que tenia aproximadamente 45 años era su cabellos era rojizo como el fuego y sus ojos negros como la noche, en eso se le acerco a Roy y le dijo.**_

_**-joven tienes un destino un tanto incierto – dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a cierto peli Rojo**_

_**-disculpe con todo respecto no creo en estas cosas así que si me permite- dijo Roy volteando la mirada hacia otra parte.**_

_**Te sugiero que me escuches, te invito a mi consultorio no tardara nada-respondió la mujer.**_

_**-señora se lo vuelvo a repetir ya le dije que no creo es esas cosa, pareciera que no entendiera –**_

_**-creeme que entiendo pero te conviene venir- sugirió la señora con una mirada penetrante.**_

_**-vamos Roy que es lo peor que puede pasar, anda si Roy quien sabe que te prepara el destino- dieron Wally y Artemisa tratando de convencer a su amigo que aceptara la propuesta.**_

_**Después de varios minutos de insistencia de parte de sus amigos, el castaño decidió aceptar e presidio a seguir a la divina a su consultorio.**_

_**-pasa ponte cómodo- le ofreció muy amable menta la mujer.**_

_**-con todo respecto, quisiera que esto acabara pronto-dijo un tanto irritado, como era que se había dejado convencer, por sus "amigos" de hacer eso, simplemente todavía no le entraba en la cabeza –podemos empezar de una vez-**_

_**La mujer no objeto respuesta alguna, era mas que obvio que el chico no creía en nada, prosiguió a tomar una de sus carta y empezó a barajar las cartas y dividirlas en dos.**_

_**-toma una de las dos barajas- dijo señalando a las dos barajas, Roy no se encontraba del todo convencido pero no quiso postergar mas y decidió tomar la baraja del lado derecho, la mujer empezó a tomar una por una las cartas, y que do bastantes sorprendida –en todos mis años leyendo la fortuna nunca vi algo como esto-**_

_**-ahora de que habla, mujer- respondió un tanto molesto**_

_**-en primer lugar mi nombre es Morgana … y además a lo que me refiero es que, bueno eres todo, bueno … un casanova por lo que veo, per- pero antes de que pudiera seguir, observo el joven, este se encontraba irritado y decidió proseguir, pero de una manera distinta a la cual estaba prosiguiendo -**__**respóndeme una cosa- pedio la mujer.**_

_**-¿Que? ¿Que quiere saber?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**-crees en el amor- sentencio la mujer.**_

_**El Castaño dudo en si responder o no después de todo lo que le había ocurrido, que si creía en el amor?, claro él lo había vivido pero aquello era solo pasado, se suponía que el amor era de entrega, cariño y compromiso, pero que le toco a el solo desprecio.**_

_**El amor, para el estaba fuera de su vocabulario aquel sentimiento lo había eliminado por completo no, no quería revivir aquel momento, pero principalmente aquel sentimiento aquello que le había dolido con el alma el sufrimiento, la agonía y la desesperación; no por supuesto que no no iba a revivir aquel sentimiento, para el no existía y nada mas así.**_

_**Sin mas preámbulo se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse, por supuesto la reacción de Roy no había sido pasada por la pelirroja, y antes del que el joven se marchara lo detuvo.**_

_**-espera Roy- pedio la mujer, este se voltio a mirarla. -ya veo- dijo -tu sufriste un mal de amor, no es verdad?**_

_**Roy que miraba a tentó a la mujer respondió con cinismo - y eso a usted que le importa, si yo e o no recibido un mal de amor- la ultima frase la dijo como se estuviera escupiendo veneno.**_

_**-tienes razón –dijo– quien soy para reclamarte, … pero ponte a pensar en las mujeres que les has rompido el corazón.- **_

_**El castaño solo siguió su pasa, hasta que la pelirroja lo detiene, este detuvo su paso pero sin mirar a tras **_

–_**esta bien, te diré lo que vi–pronuncio levantándose de su asiento –de aquí en cuatro años, cuando halla luna llena y las estrellas brillen mas en el cielo, envuelta en el velo de la noche una joven albina aparecerá –respiro hondo antes de continuar–y en tres segundos te has de enamorar de esta… ella será tu felicidad pero tan bien será tu desgracia–**_

_**Roy quien escuchaba atenta mente lo que Morgana le dijo, no pronuncio palabra alguna y solo siguió su camino, ya a fuera sus amigos se le empezaron a pregunta, pero este no respondió a ninguna (claro si se le puede llamar así), solo siguió su camino como se nada hubiera sucedido.**_

_**(fin del flashback)**_

Simplemente no lograba entender, por qué había recordado aquello decidió poner la mente en blanco y apresurarse a llegar a su destino.

En otro lado de ciudad estrella, un joven cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba escribiendo su computadora, cuando la voz de una mujer detuvo.

–Señor Grayson, aquí están los documentos que me pidió–dijo entregándole unas carpetas amarillas – ¿se le ofrece algo mas?-

-no gracias,... puedes retírate-respondió, mientras observaba los documentos.

Esta no dejo nada, solo asistió con la cabeza y se retiro en la oficina, dejando a su jefe observando los documentos.

Después de unos minutos de revisar los informes de la empresa, este se detiene y se recuesta de su asiento observando al techo de su oficina, de repente su vista se posa en una fotografía que se encontraba en su escritorio.

En esta se mostraba a dos niños, uno aparentaba tener 8 años y se encontraba sonriendo y la otra era una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, que se ocultaba detrás del otro, parecía tener 6 años.

Dick sonrió al ver la foto de Bruce, cuando este tan solo era un niño se veía tan feliz seguro aquella foto era de la época cuando los padres de este aun vivían, y en la cual la familia Wayne era unida, pero tras la muerte de ambos los pequeños habían quedado desamparados, principalmente Bárbara que tan solo era la hija adoptiva de la familia, debido a que sus padres biológicos habían muerto, cuando esta tan solo tenia 3 años.

James Gordon y Barbara Kean habían muerto en un accidente de transito, tras haber pasado una gandola la luz esta se llevo el vehículo en el cual ambos se trasladaban, debido a que la familia Gordon y la familia Wayne eran muy cercanas, el Dr. Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha Wayne decidieron adoptar a la pequeña Bárbara y esta creció al lado de Bruce durante tres años, pero a raíz de la muerte de estos, Bárbara estuvo apunto de ser enviada a una casa hogar, pero tras una batalla legal la custodia de ambos niños callo sobre Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de la familia.

El pelinegro tras unos minutos de observar la fotografía, empezó a recordar cuando vio por primera vez vio la foto y cuando escucho también de Bárbara Wayne (en realidad es Gordon, pero al esta ser adoptada su apellido cambio).

_**(Flash back)**_

_**En Gotham City principalmente a las afuera de las misma, en una colina se hallaba una lujosa mansión, en el protón se podía observar una W como insignia, aquella casa no era otra mas que la residencia de la familia Wayne, hogar del empresario Bryce Wayne.**_

_**En los corredores de la mansión un joven de 13 años de edad, se encontraba caminado por aquellos largos pasillos que solía tener aquella enorme casa, este entro en uno de los cuartos que no era otro mas que el estudio, aquel niño había entrado un par de veces aquel estudio sin embargo, noto algo que nunca había visto, en el escritorio se encontraba una fotografía de dos niños, uno era un niño de al menos 8 años de edad, traía puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata que hacia juego de tras de el como ocultándose, se encontraba una niña de al menos 6 años de cabellos rojos, esta traía puesto un vestido verde oscuro que hacia juego con sus guantes y su sombrero.**_

_**Tras unos minuto, aquel joven de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, se quedo observando y preguntándose ¿Quién seria esa niña de la foto?, ¿seria un familiar de Bruce? O ¿tan solo una niña cualquiera?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor de amenos unos 50 años, traía puesto un traje negro.**_

–

¿_J__**oven Grayson se le ofrece algo?**_– _**pregunto un muy cordialmente, el hombre mayor.**_

–_**No nada Alfred– este asistió con la cabeza, dispuesto a retirarse hasta que la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo **_–_**Alfred quien es ella**_– _**pregunto señalando a la niña de la fotografía.**_

–_**Ella es la hermana del amo Wayne**_–

– _**¿hermana?, pero según tengo entendido la familia de Bruce murió y sus padres, solo lo tuvieron a él, ¿como que tiene una hermana?–pregunto confundido Dick **_

–_**eso es debido a que la Sra. Bárbara no es hermana biológica del amo Wayne, sus padres había muerto cuando esta era muy pequeña, y los amos la adoptaron– respondió Alfred a la pregunta de Dick**_

–_**pero si es así ¿porque nunca la e visto Alfred?–**_

–_**Eso se debe a que la Sra. Bárbara se caso, tras un arreglo con una familia muy importante, pero a los 10 años de matrimonio esta murió tras caer de manera misteriosa las escaleras**_–

– _**¿Como que misteriosas Alfred?–**_

–_**pues joven Grayson, no debería de decirle esto pero el señor Wayne cree que la muerte de su hermana no fue un accidente, como su esposo es Sr. Santiago nos hiso creer a todos, y a opinión personal a mi tampoco me pareció un accidente– respondió Alfred de una manera muy seria, mas de los normal.**_

–_**espera Alfred… ¿ella es la esposa del senador Santiago? – pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.**_

–_**así es joven Grayson, ella es su esposa y la pequeña Margaret, es su hija –**_

_**Dick estaba que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, recién se había enterado de que Bruce tenia una hermana, y que esta estaba muerte y aun peor que la pequeña que había conocido hace dos meses era su hija y para completar tan como Alfred y Bruce creían que su muerte no era un accidente.**_

–_**Alfred eso quiere decir que Margaret es sobrina de Bruce–**_

–_**Así es joven–**_

_**(fin del flashback)**_

Si bien era cierto lo que había escuchado de ella, es que era que una mujer que sufría de trastornos psicológicos y siempre de le notaba ansiosa, aquella niña su hija prácticamente Dick la consideraba una hermana menor no por nada esta solía llamarlo de esa manera, simplemente la adoraba, era una niña (bueno así la veía el, por que a estas alturas ya no lo era) simple, pero de un carácter que daba mucho de que hablar, estaba muy orgulloso de lo que ella había logrado, y sin la ayuda de tanto como su padre y su tío, simplemente estaba orgulloso.

– Sr. Grayson tiene una llamada, es de su hermana–anuncio su secretario

–si, gracias Melinda–dijo a la ves que atendía el teléfono de su escritorio

– ¿hola? –dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea

Bajándose de un lujoso auto rojo se encontraba bajando un joven, a toda velocidad se emprendió a llegar a la sala de junta donde se encontraba su padre.

–_Tan solo me quedan 2 minutos_– pensó el castaño

Esta solo corría como alma que se lleva el diablo, no le importaba si durante su camino tumbara cosas o derribara accidentalmente a alguien, nada solo llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible.

En la puerta de la sala de junta una mujer rubio, de piel pálida y ojos azules, cargaba una camisa blanca manga larga de seda, y una falda negra por las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, se encontraba desesperada, debido a que el irresponsable de su "hijo" un no había llegado a la junta asignada.

–_Roy va a ser que me de migraña- _pensaba la rubia tacándose la cien.

–Ya llegue!–dijo la voz de un joven castaño acercándose a toda velocidad

– ¡Al fin llegas! Entra rápido, antes de que la junta termine–dijo señalando la puerta de la sala de junta –que esperas, entra ya–

–Un momento–dijo recuperando el aliento –déjame respirar–

–Respira todo lo que quieras dentro, pero muévete ya– dijo que voz de resignación.

–ok, ok voy a entrar– pronuncio, dirigiéndose a la sala de junta.

_Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, pero enserio déjenme __Reviews necesito saber que tan buena es la historia, ¿si es de su agrado o no?, se aceptan criticas._

_Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo: Carnaval._

_Besos Arte xD_


End file.
